Where We Are Now
by Lidi999
Summary: Ian, CJ, Gabe, and Suki have manged to break out of Tower Prep. Now they are back home, what will happen? Will Tower Prep come for them? How about Ian and CJ?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

Where We Are Now

By: Lidi999

Chapter One:

_"Me," She asked, cocking her head to the side, "I'm not human." Her image blinked, and then she was gone._

I backed up, "What do we do now Ian?"

Ian looked scared, "I'm not sure." He said.

"That was Whisper?" Gabe asked.

Suki put her hand to her mouth, "I think so."

"So where do we go?" Gabe asked.

"Not back." I said.

"Not back." Ian nodded.

"Home?" Suki asked.

"Ian?" I asked.

He was staring at the point where the lady-Whisper?- had stood before. He looked at me. "I-I don't know C.J. I don't know."

"Then let's go, home, or to your house or off this place!"

Ian nodded, "Come on guys. Let's get out of this place."

LIDILIDILIDI

It took us a few days, and I don't want to remember them, but we finally reached Ian's neighborhood.

"Come on!" Ian cried, grabbing my hand.

We ran, Gabe and Suki trailing behind.

"There it is." Ian said pointing. We ran harder.

WE reached the front door and Ian let go of my hand, "MOM! MOM!" He screamed slamming on the door with his fist.

The door flew open.

"Ian?" A lady asked.

Ian nodded.

"IAN!" She grabbed him into a great big hug.

"Mom, I've missed you." Ian told her.

"Ian, where have you been?"  
>Ian looked at me.<p>

"Guess Headmaster was lying." I told him.

"Mom, it's a long story, these are my friends, C.J., Suki, and Gabe. Can they stay here."  
>Ian's mom looked at us, "They can stay but I want to know what is going on!"<br>Ian hugged his mother, "Thanks mom!"

"Thank you." I told her as I followed Ian into the house.

"Nice place." Gabe said throwing himself to the sofa.

Ian rolled his eyes and sat on a chair across from Gabe. Suki and I stood awkwardly.

"Oh," Ian said noticing us, "sit down."  
>I looked at Suki who shrugged, so I sat down in the chair beside Ian's and Suki sat on the sofa with Gabe.<p>

Mrs. Archer stared, "Uh, would you like something to drink."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Water will be fine mom." Ian said.

I nodded again.

When Mrs. Archer came back she handed each of us a glass and then turned to Ian.  
>"Now, what happened?"<p>

**Author's Note: 1. I don't know if I will keep going on with this and 2. If you are reading my other book The Stoll Brothers and The Weasley Twins, I will not update it, or anything, for a couple of days. IT'S CHRISTMAS! **

** Now about this Fanfiction, I was on Youtube and watching Tower Prep, the ending killed me! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! But dumb cartoon network is like anti-Tower Prep and won't make a new season, so I wrote this. YAY!**

** Happy Holidays!**

** -Lidi999**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Safe Home

Chapter Two:

_"Now, what happened?"_

"Mom I can-"  
>"It was this boarding school-"<br>"That was evil-"

"A guy, Headmaster-"  
>"We were trapped-"<br>"Powers we all have powers-"  
>"QUIET!" Mrs. Archer cried.<p>

We all looked at each other.

"So I understand you four were at boarding school? But it's not boarding school, and the evil headmaster, who's name is Headmaster, was trapping you there claiming to be devolving your special power."  
>Ian nodded.<p>

"So what's your powers?" Mrs. Archer asked.

"So what's your powers?" Suki mocked Mrs. Archer's voice, " Oh and I can also mock writing."

Mrs. Archer looked scared, "Oh wow. And you?" She asked Gabe.

"I can convince anyone to do anything I want."

She nodded and looked at me.

"I can read emotions. Like I read people like they are books."

Mrs. Archer moved to her son, "What's your power Ian?"  
>"I can see what some one is about to do in battle before they do."<br>Mrs. Archer nodded, "And you all escaped?"  
>"Yes." Gabe said.<p>

Mrs. Archer fell into the chair beside her, "Oh my. Ian I am so glad your okay. I thought you had been kidnapped."  
>"In a way I was." Ian said.<p>

Mrs. Archer raised her head from her hands and looked at us, "What about your families?"  
>"My dad is Headmaster, I can't remember my mother," I told her. "So I don't want to go home."<br>"My dad worked with Headmaster. Along with my brother. I don't want to go home." Suki said.

"I have a family. They actually don't live far, but I'm a little freaked to go home because of Tower Prep and all. I'm afraid I'll be dragged back there." Gabe said.

Ian shook his head, "Gabe, were friends, and I swear if Headmaster or anyone from Tower Prep comes looking for you I will fight till I'm dead."

I smiled.

Mrs. Archer folded her hands on her lap, "Ian, I-"  
>The door opened, Gabe, Suki, Ian, and I jumped up, ready to fight whoever it was.<p>

"Honey! I'm home."  
>"Dad?" Ian cried.<p>

A man, who looked just like Ian rounded the corner.

"Ian? When did he come home? You?" He cried pulling Ian into a hug.

"It's a long story." Mrs. Archer said.

"We can explain." Gabe said.

And then we told everything over again.

And then Mr. and Mrs. Archer went into the kitchen and we could hear soft whispers. Sometimes Mrs. Archer's voice rose.

"I-I can't make it out there Ian." I said, tears burned at the brim of my eyes.

"I know CJ, I know." He said rubbing my hand.

Gabe and Suki looked away.

Tears dripped, "I don't want to go home Ian! I hate my father, and I'm not sure if I have a mom! Or even any grandparents."  
>"It's going to be okay. I won't let them send you off." Ian said rubbing his hand on my arm.<p>

I rubbed away tears, "Please Ian. I'm sorry for all of what I did."  
>"We are free now CJ, what happened back there is in the past." Ian said.<p>

Then he leaned closer, and I thought _Oh my God! He is going to kiss me! _We hadn't kissed since I told him I hadn't wanted him to die without being kissed by a girl. We had _almost _kissed when we had broken Gabe out of West Campus, but dumb Gabe had jumped in between us.

Our lips touched, and I knew Ian was going to fight for me to stay no matter what. He didn't care I was Headmaster's daughter. Not at all. And I got that all just from the kiss.

The kitchen door banged open and Ian and I jumped back from each other.

Mrs. Archer looked at us weirdly, but Gabe winked at Ian and Suki gave me a smile.

"Ian can your father and I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mrs. Archer asked. The whole time her eyes blinked way to much, she was nervous.

"Sure mom." Ian said shoving his hands into his pockets.

Once he was gone Suki looked at me.

"Your in love CJ!" I hated how she held out the E at the end.

"Am not!" I said.

"Then what was with that make out?" Gabe asked.

"It was just a kiss." I could feel my face getting hot.

"Sure." Gabe said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't want to hurt me." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Gabe, don't you dare try to use your little mind tricks on me."  
>Before Gabe could respond, something in the kitchen slammed.<p>

"MOM!" Ian yelled.

"That sounds scary." Suki said.

I sat down beside her, "They are fighting about us."  
>"Not for long." Gabe said starting to get up.<p>

Suki grabbed his shoulder, "Let Ian deal with this, it is his parents."  
>Gabe said back down.<p>

I looked down at my nails, "If we have to leave where are we going to stay? I mean Ian is going to protect us."  
>Suki and Gabe shrugged.<p>

The Kitchen door flew open again, Ian was standing there red faced.

"CJ come here for a moment." He said.

I got up and walked to him, he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Sit here." He said pointing to a chair. I sat.

Ian's parents were standing across the room.

Ian placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This is CJ Ward. Her father, is the man who had me taken away. She can't remember if she had a mom. She has no where to go expect for here! Mom! Dad! Let her stay, she's my..." Ian trailed off looking for the right word to describe me.

"Ian, what if she has a mom?"  
>"Then her mom will come looking for her."<p>

"What about the other two, Gabe and Suki."  
>I stood up, "Suki doesn't have a family she wants to go back to, like me. Gabe's scared. He's been gone for long and come on Ian got us out of there. We didn't know how. Ian saved the three of us. We... we need Ian." <em>I need Ian. <em>

"Ian, CJ I- I don't know. What if these people come looking for you." Mrs. Archer asked. 

"We will fight." Ian told her.

"Ian-"  
>"Mom! These three are my friends! Friends, mom! I didn't try to kill them, and you were always saying I should not fight as much, I should make friends! See I did mom!"<br>Mrs. Archer put her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Ian, I don't have energy to fight you. They can stay."

Ian jumped up and hugged his mother, and then he turned to me, throwing his hands around my waist and lifting me up in the air.

"Ian!" I squealed.

Ian set me down, "Come on!" He laughed pushing the kitchen door open.

Suki and Gabe were still sitting on the sofa and as I stepped out Suki jumped, removing her head from Gabe's shoulder.

"We can stay!" I cried, grabbing her up into a hug.

"That's great." She said looking at Ian.

Ian smiled, "How about I show you guys around."  
>I smiled back, "Hmm, I say yes. I've always wanted to know what your room is like."<p>

Ian laughed and led us up stairs.

"Tada!" He yelled throwing open a door. We stepped inside.  
>"This place is such a mess." I said stepping over a pile of shirts.<p>

"Sorry, but I haven't been home for awhile."  
>"THIS IS EPIC!" Gabe said bending down to examine Ian's game system.<p>

Suki giggled.

"Nerd." I said.

Gabe stood up and crossed this arms over his chest, "I am not!"

Suki looked around, "So where are we all going to sleep?"  
>Ian smiled, "I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa, Gabe can have my bed, you and Ceej can sleep in the guest room, there is two beds in there."<p>

"What about our clothes?" I ask shaking my Tower Prep uniform which was now dirty.

Ian smiled, "I have an answer for that too."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

Chapter Three:

"Welcome to the mall." Ian said.

"The mall?" I asked.

"A place to shop." Ian told me climbing out of the car.

I climbed out after him, "Don't worry, you'll like it." Gabe told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever. I just want new clothes."  
>Suki laughed.<p>

"Then follow me." Ian said.

LIDILIDI

We were in the mall for SIX hours.

In that six hours, we went to fifteen different stores.

I tried on at least a thousand different pairs of pants, shirts, and shoes.

In one store, Ian and Gabe threw on a couple of hats and boas and started dancing around the store. Suki and I died laughing at the two doing the tango together.

"I'm so tried!" I moaned lugging my bags to Ian's car.

"That's what shopping at the mall is suppose to do to you." He said reaching for a bag of mine. I handed him the heaviest.

"Wow! What's in this Ceej?" He cried.

"Some shoes." I told him.

Ian rolled his eyes and popped the trunk to his car. "Shoes? Ceej, more like bricks."  
>I tossed my bags in, "That's what shoes are to girls."<p>

Ian shook his head, "Bricks, you wear bricks."

I laughed, "Yep."  
>Ian climbed in the car, "Let's just hope my mom hasn't chucked my stuff out yet."<p>

"Why would she do that?" Suki asked as we took off.

"Because she is my mom." Ian laughed, turning up the music.

LIDILIDI

When we got home, Mrs. Archer hadn't thrown away Ian's stuff, but she was mad. Storming around, slamming cabinets. Muttering how she had to feed three more mouths.

"Should we go help her?" Suki asked Ian as we were laying out our stuff in the guest room.

Ian shook his head, "My mom can't stay mad for long."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked listening to another cabinet slam.<p>

Ian nodded, "Don't worry Ceej."

I hung my last top up and sighed. "I'm so tried."  
>"Dinner is at eighteen hundred hours," Ian told me, "don't be tardy." <strong>(A.N. Eighteen hundred hours is six o'clock.)<strong>

Then he shut the bedroom door leaving Suki and me to find something to do for another whole hour.


	4. Chapter 4: Dishes and The Best Kiss Ever

Chapter Four:

Suki and I entered the kitchen cautiously. Mrs. Archer was slamming dishes around, Ian was sitting at the table with Gabe. When he saw us he smiled.

"Come sit down you two." Ian said.  
>I took a seat beside him, Ian smiled again.<p>

"Ian get over here and help me." Mrs. Archer snapped.

Ian rolled his eyes and got up and walked to his mom.

"Wow what a warm welcome." Gabe whispered to me.

I nodded, "Yeah."  
>"Ready to chow down?" Ian asked placing a dish in front of me.<p>

I looked up, Ian stared down at me. I smiled.

"IAN!"  
>Ian rolled his eyes and turned back to his mom.<p>

LIDILIDI

We were all sitting at dinner chewing, quietly when Mrs. Archer cleared her throat.

Ian looked at her, "Yeah mom?"  
>"When are your friends planning on leaving?"<br>I choked on my drink.

"What?" Gabe cried.

"Mom!"

"What Ian?"  
>"Mom! Uh, when it's safe and when they have a family!"<br>"Uh huh."  
>"MOM! You said they could stay."<br>Mrs. Archer rose from the table and tossed her dish in the sink, "Well till they leave, they can help around the house."  
>Then she stormed out of the kitchen.<p>

"Does that mean I have to do dishes?" Gabe asked.

Suki, Ian, and I turned on him, "Yes." we said together.

"But Suki, you know you love doing dishes."  
>Suki stood up, "Yes master."<br>She walked towards Gabe and raised her hand.

"What?"  
>Suki hit him across the back of his head.<p>

"Ow!"  
>I laughed.<p>

Ian smiled, "Gabe, you should know better."

Gabe leaned back in his chair, "Should, but don't."  
>Suki shoved his arm, and he toppled back.<p>

"I'm cool!" He cried jumping up.  
>I burst out laughing.<p>

"Hey Gabe, I'll make you a deal, I'll clean the dishes you do my laundry." Ian said.

Gabe made a face, "Uh how many dishes?"  
>Ian pointed to the sink with was filled with pots and pans.<p>

"I think I'll take you laundry!" Gabe said, placing his chair back.

"Get started buddy."  
>"Okay." Gabe headed upstairs.<p>

"And I thought Gabe was the only one with hyper-suasion." I joked.

"Well, you are going to help me with the dishes." Ian told me.

Suki giggled, "I'll be upstairs helping Gabe."

"Okay." I called after her.

"Now time for some dishes!" Ian cried raising his hands in the air.

"There just dishes Ian, no need to go crazy about them." I said as I stared to fill the sink with soapy water.

"What if I love dishes?" Ian asked coming to stand behind me.

"Then you are crazy." I said reaching for the first dish.

"Then I am!" Ian said, he reached into the sink and splashed water up on me.

"IAN!" I cried grabbing the sink sprayer.

Ian dived and missed being shot.

"Your stupid power!" I cried.

Ian laughed and splashed me again. I pointed the sprayer at him again.

Ian ducked again and grabbed me around my knees lifting me up.

"IAN!" I wailed.

"Haha!" Ian cried.

I pointed the sprayer at his back. It hit his shoulder.

"HEY! I can't see behind me!" He yelled.

"I don't care!" I cried.

Ian was still holding me around my knees.  
>"Ceej?" He asked, suddenly soft.<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I leaned down, Ian stretched up. Our lips met.

When Ian pulled back a minute later, I didn't let go of him and he didn't let go of me.

I searched his face, and smiled. Ian had one strong feeling that was sticking out above the others.

"Ceej?" He asked.

"Ian I can read it on your face."  
>"Your stupid power," he laughed.<p>

"So are you going to tell me?"  
>"Tell you?"<br>"Yeah."

"Ok," Ian said, "Ceej, I love you."  
>I smiled, "Love you too Ian."<p>

Then we leaned back to each other and he gave me a kiss, again. I swear, that was the best kiss ever!


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Chat

Chapter Five:

"So explain what happened again?" Suki asked.

I turned to look at her, "Ok so we were all joking about the dishes, and he splashed me and I tried to spray him, but he ducked. You know, his power. And then he grabbed me up and was holding me, I sprayed him and we were laughing. Then we just both stopped and he kissed me! Again! And then I was looking at him, and all the sudden I got the emotion coming off him, and you know what it was?"  
>"Love?"<br>"YES! Love! Ian loves me! And I was like are you going to tell me? And he was like tell you? And I was like yeah. And he said, Ceej I love you. And I was love you too! Then we kissed." I said pulling at my hair.

Suki laughed, "Aw, CJ, it's true love."  
>I plopped down on my bed, "I don't know if that is what you would call it."<br>"Aw! CJ I'm so happy for you."  
>"Suki!"<br>"CJ! You have had a crush on him since like forever."

"Not forever."  
>"Ok since the first day you saw him!"<br>I rolled my eyes, "What about you and Gabe?"  
>Suki blushed.<p>

"Suki Forrest? That's pretty."  
>Suki rolled her eyes, "CJ! STOP THAT!"<br>I laughed, "Okay, okay, I think we should both get to sleep now."  
>Suki nodded.<p>

"Mrs. Forrest." I whispered.

"Oh Ceej I love you." Suki mocked Ian's voice.

"Shut up!" I said burring my face in my pillow.

"Night Ceej." Suki said still in Ian's voice.

I pulled the cover over my head, "Night Suki."  
>"Night CJ." Suki said, now back in her voice.<p>

LIDILIDI

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 11:35 PM.  
>"Suki?" I asked.<p>

Suki snored in reply.

I sat up, "Guess I'll get a glass of water." I crept out of bed and silently down the hall. I tiptoed down the stairs, and into the living room.

I was just about to open the kitchen down when I heard a voice, "You can't sleep either?"  
>I spun around, Ian-who a second ago had been asleep, or so I thought-was sitting up.<p>

"Your awake?"  
>"Yeah, but I thought you were mom."<br>I laughed and went to sit beside him, "No, I'm not."  
>"Is Suki asleep?"<br>"Yeah."

"Ah I guess that's why you came down here, to kill me in my sleep."  
>"Ian! I came to get a glass of water."<br>"Uh huh, sure."

I put my head on his shoulder, "Ian, I'm scared.

He wrapped his arm around me, "I know Ceej, I'm scared too."  
>"I don't want Tower Prep to come after us."<br>"Ceej, I love you, I won't let them hurt you."  
>"I know Ian."<br>"I'm glad."

LIDILIDI

I guess I must of fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Suki was shaking me awake.

"CJ?" I opened my eyes.

"Suki? What time is it?"  
>"Six?"<br>I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Why were you asleep on Ian?"  
>"Because I can to talk to him last night."<br>"Ah."

Ian let out a groan and sat up, "What time is it."  
>"Six."<br>"Uh! To Early."

I nodded, "I agree with Ian, to early!" I said standing up.

"Where is Gabe?"  
>"Uh, shower." Suki said.<p>

"So why are we getting up so early?" Ian asked.

"Because, your mom wants us up."  
>Ian rolled his eyes, "Well I'm going to go get dressed."<p>

"Okay." Suki and I muttered.  
>"Okay so what were you REALLY doing laying on Ian?" Suki said throwing herself down beside me.<p>

"Suki," I said standing up, "we were talking, and I guess both of us fell asleep."

Suki smiled, "Sure."  
>"Shut up Mrs. Forrest."<p>

"Who's Mrs. Forrest?" Gabe asked coming around the corner rubbing his chin and yawning.

Suki gave me an evil glare, "No one Gabe." She said standing up and marching into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?"

"Me," I said heading for the stairs, "Oh and Gabe, if you have any brains in that head you might want to ask Suki out." Then I darted away upstairs and almost crashed into Ian who was staring down the hall.

"Whoa, Ceej," he said balancing me by grabbing on to my arms, "where you going so fast?"

I looked up, "Uh to get dressed."  
>Ian laughed, "That quick?"<br>"Yep."  
>"What did you really do?"<br>"Told Gabe he should ask out Suki?"  
>Ian smiled, "Way to go CJ!" He said hugging me.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay."

Ian stepped sideways, "Go on, then I'm taking you out."  
>I looked at him, turning my head to the side.<p>

"For a date? Jeez Ceej."  
>I smiled, "Then I'll wear something nice."<br>"You look nice in anything." He said kissing me softly on the cheek.

And I darted down the hall and threw open my room and ran in. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Breakfast Date

Chapter Six:

When I came downstairs I was wearing a light yellow dress. The skirt swished as I walked.

Ian was standing at the bottom stairs, "Whoa Ceej."  
>I smiled.<p>

"I think you might be a little _too _pretty it's canceling out my handsome."  
>I rolled my eyes, "Ian, shut up."<br>"Okay." He whispered.

I smiled again, "Come on let's get breakfast." I started towards the kitchen.

"Uh, where are you going the car is this way." Ian said.

I turned around, "Your taking me out for breakfast?"  
>"Yea. I mean, what else?"<br>"Aw." I ran towards him the dress dancing behind me.  
>"Let's go."<p>

LIDILIDI  
>"Table for two?" Asked the perky blonde waitress.<p>

Ian nodded taking my hand.

"Okay, follow me." She took off brushing through a sea of tables, and old people enjoying their breakfast.

"Here we go." She said setting down our menus on a table in the back corner, "I'll be back for your drinks." Then she took off again.

Ian pulled my chair out for me, "Why thank you." I said brushing my dress under me.

Ian smiled, "Just being a good boyfriend." He took his seat.

I smiled and picked up my menu, "Oh my, I think this is my first time at a restaurant."

"Ha, it's okay Ceej. It's just like my mom's kitchen only ten times better."

"Can I get you something to drink." The blonde waitress was suddenly standing over us.  
>"Yes, I'll take milk and my date here will have..."<br>"Orange juice." I said.

"Okay, I'll be right out with that." She told us.

"That was creepy." Ian whispered once she was out of range.

I nodded, "Didn't she just appear out of no where."  
>"Who appeared out of no where?" I looked up, the blonde waitress was back and in her hand she gripped to cups.<p>

"No one." Ian muttered as she set his milk down.

"Okay, can I get your order?"  
>Ian and I told her and again she left.<br>"That is so creepy." I said.

Ian reached for my hand, "I know." He said, squeezing my hand tight.

This time it took the waitress some time to come back, but when she did she watched us for second before leaving.

Ian ate quickly and the whole time he was glancing looks over my shoulder. I ate very little.

"Done?" Ian asked.

I nodded shoving my plate at him.

"Good, come on."

We headed towards check out brushing past a million other couples.

"Ready to go?"

Ian sighed, of course it was the blonde waitress at the counter.

Ian paid her and we turned to leave.

"Wait Ian!"  
>We both turned around, the blonde waitress was waving a bracelet at Ian. I rubbed my wrist, that was MY bracelet.<p>

"W-what? How do you know my name?" Ian asked stepping in front of me.

The waitress smiled, "Oh Ian."  
>And then I was shoved into the wall and Ian had the blonde waitress by her hair.<p>

"LET GO!" She screamed.

"Give me the bracelet."  
>She threw it at me.<br>Ian let go. And walked over to me, I didn't realize I was shaking till Ian was holding me tight.

"I would like to speak to a manager!" Ian called as he rubbed my back.

A older lady with black hair came running, "Yes sir?"  
>"Your waitress here stole my girlfriend's bracelet and then tried to punch me when I asked for it back."<p>

The lady looked, "Sir what waitress?"  
>Ian and I looked, the blonde waitress who had been standing there was gone.<p>

"Never mind," Ian said, "come on Ceej." He said.

I nodded.

We made it all the way to the car before I busted into tears.

"I-Ian!" I wailed.

"Shhh, Ceej." Ian whispered pulling me to him.

I let the tears pour straight down my face staining Ian's top.

When I ran out of tears I sat up and looked at Ian, "Thank you Ian. I love you."  
>Ian smiled, and rubbed my red cheeks, "Ceej, I won't let anyone hurt you, EVER."<p>

I nodded and Ian started the car and we headed home.

Though the whole time the blonde waitress haunted my brain. I was scared.

**Author's Note: (Brought to you by the one little part of Lidi999's brain that isn't completely totally fried.) Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I've had exams, projects, and a huge project. I guess somewhere I forgot about writing. To tell you the truth in the past couple of weeks I've NOT been thinking about writing. Blah, that's bad.**

** I'm sorry!  
>-Lidi999<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Intruder in the House

Chapter Seven:

"Oh my god! What happened?" Suki cried as soon as we came in the door.  
>Ian squeezed my shoulder, "I was attacked by a crazy waitress who took CJ's bracelet."<br>"Did you tell the manager?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, but she didn't know who I was talking about, due to the fact that the crazy waitress disappeared into thin air." Ian said.

"You don't think?" Suki asked.

I burst back into tears, "It can't be."  
>"CJ, we can't out run them forever." Gabe said.<p>

"No!" I cried burring my face into Ian's chest.

"Let's not think about it for now." Ian said.

I nodded.  
>"Come on Ceej, I'll make you hot chocolate." I let Ian lead me to the kitchen and he sat me down in a chair.<p>

"Ian?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think it's Tower Prep?"  
>Ian turned to look at me, "Ceej, I don't know. And if it is, I'm not going. No matter what that lady told us about fighting from the inside."<p>

I nodded.

"Marshmallows?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"Big or small marshmallows?"  
>I stood up and looked at the two bags he was holding, "I say big."<br>Ian took one out of the bag and handed it to me. I smiled.

"Thanks."  
>"Eat it."<br>I popped the fluffy marshmallow into my mouth, "This is really good." I said through the marshmallow.

Ian laughed, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I smiled as he handed me a cup. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I took a sip.

"BLAH!" I cried.

"What?" Ian asked.  
>"Did you forget milk?"<br>"Milk?"  
>"YES!"<p>

"Oh yeah."

"Ian!" I moaned.

"What?"  
>"Hot chocolate doesn't taste right without milk."<br>"My mom never put milk in it." Ian said.

I rolled my eyes.

Ian rolled his, "I'll get the milk."  
>"Good!"<p>

Ian walked over to the fridge and popped it open.

"Here." He said handing me the milk cart. I pulled the top off and poured it in. Then I handed the milk back to Ian and picked up my cup.

"Much better." I told him after taking a sip.

Ian smiled, "Whatever, I still like mine this way." He took a sip.

And we stood there smiling at each other drinking our hot chocolate, and slowly the memory of breakfast faded.

LIDILIDI

I was sound asleep, that was till I was awoken by a noise.  
>"Suki?" I whispered.<p>

The noise came again.

I slid out of bed and quietly across the room to Suki's bed. "Suki!" I shook her. Suki moaned. "Suki, wake up!" I whispered in her ear. Suki blinked.

"CJ?"  
>"Suki! Shh! There is someone moving around down stairs."<br>"CJ, it's just Ian."  
>"No Suki, it's not. I know how Ian moves around."<br>A thud.

Suki sat up, "What was that?"  
>"See! I'm going to go get Gabe."<p>

"I'm coming with you."  
>I softly pushed open the bedroom door, and placed my foot carefully on the floor sneaking around Tower Prep had taught me a lot.<br>Suki and I crept down the hall to where Gabe was sleeping. From inside I could hear him snoring. I slowly pushed open the door again and peered inside. Gabe was asleep on the bed, pillow clutched in his arms.

"Gabe!" I whispered.

"Uh?"  
>"Gabe!" Suki cried.<p>

Gabe shot up, "Suki?" He asked.

"There is a weird noise coming from down stairs." I told him.

"It's just Ian."  
>"No it's not." Suki whispered.<p>

"Fine." Gabe said sliding on his glasses.  
>All three of us kept down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Where's Ian when you need him?" Gabe whispered.

"Asleep where the intruder is." I told him.

BANG something slammed down.

"Who's there!" Ian voice cried.

"Awake, with the intruder." Gabe whispered.

"CJ?" Ian called.

"Come on." I whispered creeping down to the next stair.

We quickly slid down the stairs and I took off turning the corner towards the living room.

That's when I hit some one. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clamped down. I pulled against them, but this person was strong.

"CJ! It's me!" Ian whispered in my ear. I relaxed and Ian removed his hand.

"Ian! You scared me half to death."  
>"Who's making that sound?"<br>"We don't know." Suki said coming around the corner with Gabe.

"We need to find out." I said.

Ian nodded, "Come on." Ian waved his hand and crept forward towards the living room. I followed him, trying to see around him.

BANG!  
>I grabbed Ian's shirt. That one had been louder then all the others.<p>

"It's coming from the kitchen." Ian whispered.

"Should we call the police?" Suki whispered.

Ian gave her a look, "Suki, we took on Tower Prep. I think we will be okay."  
>Ian crept forward to the kitchen door, and turned back to us. "On three." He mouthed.<p>

We nodded.

"One, two, THREE!" Ian threw open the door...

And what was standing there made all four of us scream.

**Author's Note: CLIFFY! Ha, I know I'm so mean. Planning the next chapter now. But Lidi999 is also being killed by her reviewers on: Stoll and Weasley, and then on Fiction Press: My Best Friend Was Stolen, The Accident, What I Used to Be and Fate or Fake. Six stories? Yeah, I'm trying to manage six stories. So I'm so sorry when I take awhile for stuff to get up. Oh and for those of you who are reading Stoll and Weasley I'm having writers block on it. SORRY!**

** -Keep Reviewing**

** Lidi999 :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Back To Square One

Chapter Eight:

_And what was standing there made all four of us scream. _

First it was "Whisper" and then it was the Gnome, staring back at us.

We all screamed.

"Quiet down!" Whisper or whoever she was commanded.

The Gnome moved it's head analyzing all of us. It's mask glowing green. I grabbed Ian's arm. Those things, they were students or so we thought. They were command by headmaster, dad. They were bad they dragged escapist back.

"You can't take us back." Ian told Whisper.

She smiled, "Ian. I told you, Headmaster is trying to FIX Tower Prep."

I laughed, "My father, who wiped my memory? I don't even know if I have a mother!"

Whisper smiled, "CJ come home, come back. Your father promises your memory back."

I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't expect us to come."  
>"What makes you think that?" Whisper asked turning her head to the side.<p>

"The Gnome."

Whispered laughed, "Smart girl."

"We are not leaving." Gabe told her.

Ian nodded.

Whispered sighed, "I don't want to fight you kids."  
>"We want to fight, you." Ian told her.<p>

"Yeah and if we go with you how do we know you won't wipe our memory and make us all start over thinking we are new students at Tower Prep?" Suki asked.

Whisper smiled, "I guess you will have to trust Headmaster."

"Trust Headmaster? In my nightmares, maybe." I told her.

"Candace, he is your father."  
>I crossed my arms, "A father who isn't real. He doesn't care. If he cared he would of told me about my mom. He wouldn't have wiped my memory. He wouldn't have trapped me in boarding school. He wouldn't have turned me on my friends."<p>

"Now get out of my house." Ian said stepping in front of us.  
>"Not with out you." Whisper said.<p>

"Then, your going to have to be taken out." Ian grabbed at Whisper's arm. His hand passed through her.

"I'm not human." She said.

The Gnome lurched forward for Ian. Ian ducked. And slammed the Gnome down.

"Whisper, I can take one Gnome." Ian said.

"But can you take thirty?" Whisper asked, the back door was blasted open. Thirty more Gnomes came pouring in. Their masks lit and they were talking back and forth. Ian backed up.

"Whisper call them off." Ian said.

Whisper laughed, "They aren't under my control Headmaster is working them."

"Suki?" I asked.

"STOP!" Suki cried mocking Headmaster's voice.

This only seemed to make the Gnomes mad, they charged forward swarming us. Whisper laughed and then a weird buzzing filled the air. I blacked out.

LIDILIDI

At first I thought I was having a really bad nightmare and that any moment I would wake up on the sofa with Ian. But then everything came rushing back to me.

I was laying in a chair in the one place I didn't want to be, Headmaster's office.

Suki, Gabe, and Ian were throw into the chairs beside me.

Tower Prep had caught us.

I started to cry.

I guess my tears woke Ian because next thing I knew he was holding me in his arms. I kept crying. Suki and Gabe woke up they watched me cry.

And then the door open to Headmaster's office and in walked my father.

I stopped crying. I stood up and walked over to him. He opened his arms like he expected me to hug him. I raised my arm and I punched him, hard, in the chin.

"CANDACE!" Headmaster cried once he stopped rubbing his chin. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Ian. Ian opened his arms and I laid against his chest.

"Your not my father."  
>"I am Candace I am."<br>"No father kidnaps their daughter and her friends."

"It's not kidnapping."

"Yes it is." I said.

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful reunion, but I have something to say. What is going to stop us from escaping again?" Ian said.

"I thought Whisper told you my goal."  
>"She did, and we all know your a liar." I told him.<p>

"Candace what makes me liar."

"Everything you have ever done to me. For one my memory."

"Candace, I did what I did to help you fit in."  
>"Help me fit it," I rolled my eyes, "more like stick out. "What's your mom like?" Oh I don't know, my memory is gone."<p>

"Candace." Headmaster said stepping towards me.

"Don't come any closer." Ian said pulling me closer.

"And stop calling me Candace, it's CJ."

Headmaster sighed, "Candace I should of known you be like this."

"Why? Was my mother like this?"

Headmaster didn't answer but instead turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him. None of us even ran for the door, we knew it was locked.

**Author's Note: BLAH! Okay So Tower Prep has left us hanging about CJ's mother. The only thing we know is when CJ is talking to Headmaster in the last episode. She says she will help him if she can speak with her mom. Headmaster tells her ****"You know what that takes," implying that it would be difficult. This leads me to believe a couple of things.**

** 1. CJ's mom is dead. (But she wouldn't be able to talk to her else Headmaster is crazy and can reach the dead)**

** 2. CJ's mom is alive and living far away and hates Headmaster and doesn't want anything to do with him since he dragged CJ away to Tower Prep.**

** 3. CJ's mom is in jail/asylum. It would be had to reach a CJ's mom. Its been in all sorts of books were the character's parent is crazy and will go through times of not remembering their kids. **

** Or **

** 4. CJ's mother is Whisper. Now I know that sounds crazy, but have any of you read the Maximum Ride books? Max was made in a lab. I guess Headmaster could of "made" CJ in the some sort of way. But I don't see why it be hard to speak to her mom, else her mom is the way younger version of Whisper.**

** So I'm going to go with one of these, most likely 2 or 3. **

** Well till next time!**

** -Lidi999**


	9. Chapter 9: The Phone Call

Chapter Nine:

For the record this is what four teens do when trapped in a evil man's office:

1. Dig through his desk, looking for some sort of something.

2. Bang on the windows and try to open then, they don't open (or break). Evil guys are smart about their windows.

3. Stare at each other.

4. Bang on door screaming help.

5. Smash your fist through all his pictures. (That was Ian and me.)

6. Sit in the chairs and cry.

7. Flip over his desk, you're done searching it anyway.

8. Try to break open the air vent. (He nailed it tight.)

9. Search desk for screw driver.

10. After finding no screw driver scream and beat on door again.

11. Try to break door down.

12. Cry again.

13. Pass out from not sleeping.

When I woke up again, I sat up and moaned. Still in Tower Prep. Ian was already up and walking around the room. I stood up. "Hey Ian."  
>Ian turned around, "Hi."<p>

I walked over to him, "What's the matter?"  
>Ian sighed and looked out the window, "I failed Ceej, I promised I wouldn't let them take you, or Suki, or Gabe back. Now look where we are."<p>

I put my hand on his arm, "Ian."  
>"No CJ, no."<br>"Ian!"  
>"CJ! I failed."<br>"You didn't fail."  
>"Then what do you call not being able to protect you all from Whisper and her army of Gnomes."<p>

"You tried." I told him.

"And failed." Ian said.

"Ian!"

"Ceej."

"Ian, I love you."

Ian looked at me and smiled, "Ceej, I love you too."

And just as he leaned into kiss me the door was thrown open.

"Good morning." Headmaster cried. I jumped away from Ian.

"What's so good about it." Gabe muttered just now waking up.

Headmaster smiled at me, I rolled my eyes, "Candace, I'm going to allow you to talk to your mother."

"Mom is alive?"

"Yes very much Candace, but I must warn you now she may not know you."

"What? How, she's my mom! Did you brain wash her too?"

"No Candace, she's, well. She is in an asylum."

"An asylum?"

"Yes." Headmaster said.

"Why?"

"Your mother had a bad mental condition when I met her. They thought she had it under control with the medicine, but shortly after you were born, the meds stopped working. Your mother would have moments where she threaten to kill you or me. Then she be perfectly fine for hours even days."

"I wouldn't care. Why didn't she stay at home?"

"Because Candace, when you were four your mom picked up a knife against you. She never got close enough because you had picked up on her mood and called me at work. I had taught you how. I can rushing home. Your mom was throwing open doors looking for you. I had no choice but to call the cops."

"Mom wouldn't do something like that." I said tears started burning at my eyes.

"You can't remember her. I made sure."

"I know that but no mother would try to kill their child."

"But yours did. The cops were able to retain her. They put her in an asylum where she stays to this day. They are trying to cure her. She has her good days were she talks clam and talks about you. Then there are the days were they have to strap her to a table to stop her from hurting herself." Headmaster said.

I shook my head, "You! You! You took me from her!"

"Candace there was nothing else to do!"

"You wiped my memory of her! I would of liked to at least known the good side of her."

Ian grabbed my hand.

"Candace by the time you were old enough, she didn't have a good side."

I swallowed, "Let me talk to her."

Headmaster walked over to his desk, (We had set up right once again.) And pulled out a little cell phone. He clicked buttons on it and then handed it to me. "Here." He said.

I pressed it to my ear and looked out the window I was only kind of aware of Ian holding my free hand.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Mom?"

"Who is this?"

"Mom! It's Candace, CJ, your daughter." I said.

"Candace?" The women on the other end said.

"Yes."

"Candace, I had a daughter named Candace. My name is Candace."

Candace Junior, CJ. "That's me!"

"Your me?"  
>"No, I'm your daughter."<p>

"My daughter? The last time I saw her was when she was four."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where is your father?" My mom asked.

"Standing behind me."

"I love you CJ." It was all the sudden. I took a deep breath in.

"I love you too mom."

"When can I see you?"

"I don't know mom."

"I want to see you." Her voice was angry now.

"Mom."

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed.

"Mom?"

"Daughter, daughter? What daughter! I never had a daughter. Never. That's what I'll tell the cops. Stuff her body at the bottom of a lake..."

"I think that's enough." Headmaster said suddenly taking the phone before mom could continue.

He hung up.

I looked at Ian. Ian looked worried.

"That was your mom." Headmaster said.

"She did try to kill me." I said more to Ian then Headmaster.

"She did." Headmaster said.

"She was going to stuff my body in a lake and tell the police she never had a daughter." Warm tears dripped down my face. Ian reached his hand out for my cheek, and rubbed one tear away.

"She's still my mom." I managed.

"And I'm still your father." Headmaster said.

I shook my head, "A father would never take his daughter away."

"I did what I had to." Headmaster said.

Ian sighed, "I so hate to interrupt again, but what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Headmaster asked.

"Else I hit you that hard in the head, your still an evil old guy who would NOT let his daughter speak to her mother, else there was some kind of catch." Ian said.

"Mr. Archer. Or can I call you Ian. I'll call you Ian. There is no catch... for now."

"That's a catch!" Ian cried.

Headmaster smiled, "I see that Ian. I will need you later. Till then, goodbye." Headmaster turned and walked out.

Ian squeezed my hand.

"I'm going to die here aren't I?" I asked.

Ian shook his head, "Nope, I failed to keep you out so I'm going to break us out."

"Again?" Suki asked.

"Again but this time, I'll keep us out," Ian looked down at me and took my hands, "I swear."

I smiled, "Ian, I believe you."

"I'm going to need that." Ian said.

"So when this plan start."

Ian smiled, "As soon as I can."

I laughed, "Okay."

And then I laid my head on his chest and looked out the window. And for once, I didn't feel like screaming.


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Out Again

Chapter Ten:

I was sitting in the chair, my leg bouncing up and down, up and down. It had been five days since Headmaster had last shown up. Ian was getting annoyed and Suki and Gabe were going bonkers.

When we heard the door start to open we all jumped up. Turning ready to take down Headmaster.

Who entered, Whisper.

"Hello there." She said stopping in her tracks.

"I thought you couldn't open doors, you are only a hologram." Gabe said.

Whisper smiled, "I can open any door anytime. I do run this school."

I threw myself into a chair, "My evil father runs this school."

"Child." Whisper sighed.

Ian rolled his eyes.

Whisper rolled her head back. "So how you liking it here?" She asked.

"Rather be dead." Gabe muttered.

"Living torture." I muttered.

"Hate it." Suki sighed.

"What they said times three." Ian said.

Whisper laughed, "Children I didn't bring you here for re-capturing. I brought you here to help Headmaster. He needs it."

I rolled my eyes, "If he wanted help he shouldn't have dragged me away from a home. Even if my mother was crazy."

Whisper frowned, "Crazy? Oh yes..."

My mouth fell open, "What?"

"Nothing." Whisper said.

"Is or isn't my mom sitting in an asylum right now?" I asked.

"Headmaster told you she was in an asylum, she's in an asylum." Whisper said crossing her arms. ** (A.N.: What? Who's lying? Or is Whisper just messing with CJ.)**

Ian rolled his eyes, "You know my girlfriend can tell if your lying."

I looked at Ian and sighed, "She's a hologram. She has no feelings. Or if she doesn't I can feel them."

Suki sighed, "I like the last version of Whisper better, she had feelings."

"And that's what made her bad. But you four will still help Headmaster."

"Over my dead body." I rolled my eyes.

"That can be arranged." Whisper whispered.

"What?" Ian asked her.

"Nothing, now if you children don't mine I'll be going." She turned and door open for her and she started to walk out.

"Wait!" I cried.

She turned around, the door didn't close, "What?"

"Where is my mother?" I asked.

"Where ever your father said." Then she turned and walked out. The door slamming shut.

"Such a nice lady." Gabe said from beside the door, he rolled his eyes.

"Sweet as sugar." I said.

"Ugh, when is Headmaster coming back. I want to get out of here." Suki sighed.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Hopefully my mom called the cops."

"Not if they lied about how you left." I said.

Ian sighed, "You could be right Ceej. They might of left a note in my handwriting that I ran away."

"Won't your mother be shocked to see you AGAIN." Gabe laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Gabe we have to work on getting out of here first."

Gabe smiled, "Who said I couldn't have worked my magic." Gabe held up a screw driver.

"GABE!" I cried jumping and hugging him.

"Where in the world did you get that!" Suki cried.

"Uh the monitor's outside back pocket." Gabe said.

"How?" Ian asked.  
>"Uh, When CJ here turned her around I reached my hand out and grabbed the screw driver, which I have NO idea why the monitor was carrying it, and pulled my hand back in before Whisper could turn around."<p>

Suki smiled, "You. Are. A. FREAKING GENIUS!" Then she gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek.

Gabe blushed. Ian laughed, "Come on let's get to that air vent."

I smiled, "We are going to make it out of here!"

"Again." Ian chuckled.

And with that the four of us set to work.


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck Again

Chapter Eleven:

"I've almost got it!" Ian cried.

"Good," I said, "but move a little faster."

"This is the last screw," Ian said. He twisted the screwdriver and with a pop the air vent cover came crashing down I jumped out of the way.

"First class ticket to freedom?" Ian asked holding his hand out. I took it.

"Thanks," I whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Then I climbed in the air vent and crawled forward. Behind me I could hear Suki climbing in, followed by Gabe and then Ian.

I pulled myself forward and came to the other air vent on the other side. I shoved my shoulder against it. It popped out of place.

I slid out and gasped, because I was standing in the observatory. Suki, Gabe and Ian slid from the vent.

"Not where I wanted to land," Ian muttered.

I nodded, "At least we are out of Headmaster's office."

Suki sighed, "But not free."

I walked around the old observatory, "Look all our stuff is still here," I said pointing at the board. Ian stepped up beside me.

"I wonder why no one has found this room."

I shrugged, "Because, we were gone, we didn't tell anyone about it."

Ian walked over to the telescope, "Well no offense but I want to get out of this place."

"Me too," Gabe said.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Suki asked. I spun around looking for a clock on the walls. There was none. "Nope."

Ian sighed, "We need to get out of here."

I rolled my eyes, "No duh."

Gabe sighed, "At least we are kind of home."

"I guess, but I want to be as far from Tower Prep as I can get," Suki replied.

Ian sighed, "So, we try to sneak out sometime?"

I bit my lip, "We could do that try to make it to the forest before anyone could catch us."

"Then sneak out the same way as before."

"Exactly."

I smiled at Ian, "But when?"

Ian walked to the door and put his ear against the door, "Not now."

"Ian Archer, CJ Ward, Suki Sato, and Gabe Forrest. This is Whisper. Headmaster would like to inform you, you can't hide forever. You won't get away this time. To other students, escape, as you can see, isn't a plan you should try." Whisper's voice blasted over the speaker.

"Yeah not now," Gabe said throwing himself into a chair.

"So later. tonight?" I asked.

"Soon," Ian said taking my hand.

I looked up at him, "Soon." I agreed.


	12. Chapter 12: Janet and Dalia

Chapter Twelve:

**Author's Note: I realize something, I loves stories and can't get enough of writing them, till one of two things happens. 1. I get stuck and just can't fight the rut or 2. Another story hits me and I forget everything else to finish that. Yep. House of Anubis caught me in it's trap, but I'm going to finish this Tower Prep thing. I promise. **

I yawned, "Anyone have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

Ian shook his head, "No Ceej."

Gabe put his ear to door, "I hate this stupid school."

I rolled my eyes, "I hate my father."

"Who runs this school," Suki said.

Ian came over to me and took my hand, "Don't worry Ceej."

I pulled my hand back, "I can't not worry, we are trapped with my fa-"

"Ah!" Gabe yelped, I spun around, the vent that led into here was being pushed open.

Ian stepped forward ready to kick someone in the face.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream rang out as a girl stuck her head through the vent and Ian's shoe got a half inch from her face. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Ian stopped and set his foot down, "Who are you."

"Help me out," The girl said.

I bent down and grabbed her hand. And pulled her out and then she turned around and held her hand down. Which lead to another girl being pulled up.

When the two girls both turned to face us I gasped.

They were twins.

_Identical _twins.

The first girl held her hand out to me, "I'm Dalia." **(A.N. Doll-E-ah) **"This is my twin sister Janet. You must be Ian, C.J., Gabe, and Suki."

"Headmaster has pictures of us?" Gabe asked.

Dalia shook her head, "Your names are on the things, especially Ian."

Ian nodded, "So what's your powers?"

Janet smiled, "We are twins. That has all the powers you need."

Dalia laughed, "Janet cut that out! We can hear each other in our heads. We are telepathic."

Gabe frowned, "I thought all that stuff about twins was lies."

Janet nodded, "It is, we are at Tower Prep. All of us have powers that shouldn't be real. Also I can tell when Dalia is in pain."

"And I can tell when Janet is scared, but not in pain. It's weird."

Suki nodded, "And what do you know about us?"

Dalia smiled, "Everything you guys are famous! Janet and I sleep in your old room Suki and C.J. And your powers Gabe has hyper-suasion. Suki can copy anyone's voice or writing. C.J. you can read people's emotions off their faces and sometimes off their writing. And Ian you can see people's moves before they do them."

"Creepy Stalkers," Gabe muttered.

"No! It's not like that!" Janet cried.

"We want to escape, like you guys did," Dalia finished.

"Do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" They asked at the same time.

"Finish each others sentences?" I asked.

Dalia nodded, "Yes."

"It's part of being twins," Janet said.

I nodded, "Okay, so do you know how to get out of here without being caught."

Janet rolled her eyes, "It's hard, you know that. Harder then when you guys escaped. As soon as you got away they doubled security."

I opened my mouth but Dalia clapped her hand on my mouth, "No one say anything." She hissed

Suddenly I could hear banging in the air vent over our heads.

Janet froze and stared at us, her eyes yelling QUIET!

And then as quick as it came, the banging left.

Dalia removed her hand, "Those are gnomes."

Ian gasped, "Why are they in the vents?"

Janet rolled her eyes, "To catch the escapees, duh."

Suki backed away into the wall as if she could hide, "It's worse."

Dalia nodded, "Yea."

I threw myself in one of the chairs and pulled my knees to my chest, "We have no way out!" I started to cry.

Janet shook her head, "C.J. No. We can get out. You guys did."

"Not with that, stuff," Suki muttered.

Dalia crossed her arms and Janet frowned, "Guys," Dalia started.

"Don't be like this," Janet huffed.

"You are Ian!"

"C.J."

"Suki!"

"And Gabe."

"You guys can do it."

I frowned and got up and walked over to Ian, burring my face into his shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Gabe muttered.

"Please?" Dalia asked.

I looked up at Ian, who sighed, "Fine."


End file.
